90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Tallridge
Austin Tallridge is a recurring character on 90210. He is portrayed by Justin Deeley. Character He is the rich son of a famous country singer, Judd Ridge. Series arc In Up In Smoke,'' he meets Naomi when she was looking for a new house and decides to buy his, but when he refuses to sell it Naomi calls his parents telling them about pot he was growing in the backyard and he is forced to look for another place and ends up sharing a beach house with Dixon. In "Rush Hour " when Dixon was having problems to create a demo CD, Austin gave him his ADHD pills to help him get it done. For the sorority games at CU, Naomi asks Austin to help her to make Holly lose just to realize that she and Austin were a couple and now Holly was angry after she caught them kissing. The day of the games Holly makes Naomi´s ex come back to Beverly Hills and when Austin saw them kiss he felt jealous. In Party Politics' Austin helps Naomi prepare the Strip the Vote party and they end up trapped in a van after the security guards thought they were trying to sneak in, there Austin reveals his true feelings to Naomi and almost kiss until Max talk with the bodyguards to let them out After the events of the party Austin stays way from Naomi until his cousin Sally came to visit which makes Naomi jealous and decides to sing up in a talent show to beat her after Naomi won Max broke up with her because she was doing everything for Austin and later he reveals to Naomi that she is his cousin and not his girlfriend. In'' It's the Great Masquerade, Naomi Clark ''' ''Austin tries to get Liam´s job after he declines the offer for modeling but he doesn't get it, he later shows up at the Masquerade party in CU where Naomi confesses her feelings for him in front of everyone and starts dating. Austin moves into the mansion with Naomi and her friends In Vegas Maybe its Austin's birthday and he ditches Naomi because his father wants him to be in Vegas with the family but he doesn't take Naomi, but she follows him where its revealed that he has a difficult relationship with his father, for Thanksgiving Austin comes back from Vegas and Naomi only wants to have sex but he wants to talk about his problems and start ignoring her need for sex, later they both go on riding horses in a effort to make things right but they have a yet another fight and Austin leaves Naomi there without knowing that she was trapped until she started a fire in the mountains they make amends and Austin tells Naomi that his parents a getting a divorce In O Holly Night ''with Naomi working on her internship Austin wants some time alone with her but she is too busy and things get worse after they discover that her boss is Holly´s mother and forces Austin to keep Holly busy all the night but Holly finds out that she got the internship she wanted and takes revenge by telling Austin that he is now hers, an angry Austin shows Holly it isn't true and kiss her in front of Holly. After the winter break Austin still wants Naomi back she wants to move on.In ''Mama Can You Hear Me? ' '''Austin’s been playing country music all the time since Naomi broke up with him and has only come out of his room for cereal. Dixon says to Adrianna and Navid that he’ll try to handle Austin. After Dixon talks to Austin about his weird relationship with Ivy last year, he tells him he has a plan. He and Austin egged/toilet papered Holly’s sorority’s house. Austin inadvertently threw a rock through Holly’s window. Later, Austin tells Dixon he had a great time and appreciates everything he did for him. Dixon then shows him an article that says the house they vandalized the night before burned down. Annie brings her friend Bree over to Austin & Dixon’s and asks if Bree can crash there and Austin says she can. Later, Bree, Austin,& Dixon are eating dinner and decide to turn the conversation over to the fire. Bree tells them the police told her the fire started in the bathroom and looked like arson. When Bree leaves for a second, Dixon tells Austin that now they know they didn’t start the fire and Austin basically tells him to keep it on the DL. Austin comes back to his apartment and Annie tells him about Bree. She also tells him that she’s going to go to the police and admit she’s an escort so she can bring Bree down and set Dixon free. Later, Dixon comes back and Austin tells him that he started the fire by burning old love letters and he’s gonna turn himself in. He says that he’s got nothing to lose. In ''Bride and Prejudice ''Austin makes a surprising return to Navid’s front door. Austin tells Navid that his dad got his criminal charges dropped, but he also got expelled from school and has to get a job in the next month or his dad will cut him off. Austin comes up to her and tells Adrianna that she should pursue a solo career. He also suggests she go the country route and says he’ll help her with his Nashville connections. When Ade and Austin show up at the party, the band, Mayor Hawthorne, recognizes her and asks her to come on stage. Ade doesn’t want to go alone, so Austin comes up on stage to play guitar while she sings. After Austin gets into a fight with Navid, Naomi checks to see If he’s okay. Austin’s surprised Naomi ended up with PJ and tells her to promise him that PJ really loves her. Ade comes home and tells Austin it’s good to have someone believe in her. She then asks him to be her manager. Austin brings Ade to a surprise meeting with his dad. Austin tells his dad that Ade needs a premiere venue and asks if she can play at one of his shows. Austin’s dad warns Ade about playing in front of his country crowd, and Austin lies and tells him Ade’s been singing country forever. His dad tells Ade she can play his show the next night. After Austin’s dad plays a practice set, Austin tells him that Ade is more than ready. Ade expresses concern and seems nervous about playing. Austin tells her he won’t fail in front of his dad again. Ade tells him he sounds a lot like Dixon, and that working with him was a huge mistake. As mentioned previously, Austin later goes over to Annie’s to try to get her to convince Ade that he’s a good guy. Max asks Austin if he can handle the entertainment for his bachelor party. After he agrees to it, Austin sees Bree. Bree is the girl who actually set the sorority house on fire, the crime that Austin was arrested for. After a while, Max asks Austin to get the band ready to start playing for the party. Austin says he didn’t get a band and got other entertainment: prostitutes. Austin, however, had a plan. He was going to pay Bree for a little something extra, call the cops ahead of time, and have them bust in and arrest them. Austin was using this plan for payback for him having to go to jail for her. The plan goes off perfectly. However, Austin sees Annie at the station and decides on a plan B. If Bree admits to starting the fire, then he will say that he didn’t pay for sex with her and that they’re boyfriend/girlfriend. Bree goes with that plan. Adrianna confesses to Austin that she’s starting to get feelings for Dixon again. Later, Austin tells her that Dixon’s been calling and leaving messages for her. Then he talks to Liam at the bar about moving on, before leaving with Adrianna to Vegas Naomi sees Austin at the airport and he tells her he thought Max and her would end up together. After explaining her and Max’s situation, Austin tells her that Max wasn’t drinking during his bachelor party and Naomi runs out of the airport at the end Adrianna meets Austin at the airport and tells him she needs to put Dixon behind. Austin & Ade arrive in Vegas and are greeted by pop sensation Carly Rae Jepsen. It turns out Austin booked Ade to perform during Carly’s intermission. After a short Carly Rae Jepsen performance, Austin tells Ade that he brought tons of agents & promoters to this show and that this is her last chance. Right before her performance, Annie calls Ade and tells her about Dixon. Adrianna breaks down on hearing this, and Austin on coming to know about it, asks Adrianna to go to Dixon. Relationships 'Holly Strickler' Holly and Austin dated before either of them appear on the show, and very little is known about their previous relationship. However, it is said by Holly that he can't be a boyfriend and he was mostly about hook ups. 'Naomi Clark' Though Naomi initially seemed very interested in Austin, their relationship is ultimately short-lived. The two of them are faced with parental disapproval among a few small issues before Naomi catches Austin in a compromising position with his ex-girlfriend, Holly. Naomi ends their relationship, and although she seems to still care for him, and decides she needs to figure out who she is before she can be with someone else. Naomi has an affair with Austin while Max leaves. Trivia *Deeley first appears as a stripper named Terri, at Ivy's bachelorette party in the episode ''To the Future! Category:Characters